


A Warm Bath

by mleak107



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bathing/Washing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Insecurities, Nudity, idk so i'm gonna tag it anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mleak107/pseuds/mleak107
Summary: Before taking a bath, Himiko discovers insecurities she didn't know she had before about herself. That being her body. She doesn’t know why she feels this way all of the sudden, but it’s something she just can’t seem to ignore.Sometimes it’s better to talk and vent out your insecurities to people you trust. For Himiko, that person is Kokichi Oma.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	A Warm Bath

“Babe, the bath is ready,” Kokichi leaned his head out, into the bedroom doorway. Himiko laid on the bed as she was reading through old magazines and articles. There were a variety of magazines spread out across the bed. Himiko found a few old articles of the former magician she called Master and her, his younger protege. There were also magazines for how to make bath soap, candles, clothing for women's fashion, and even model magazines.

“Okay, just give me a sec. I have to get my towel and-”

“Don’t worry, I already bought them with me. Just get your pajamas out, lay them on the bed, and come join me.” as he said that he went back towards the bathroom.

Himiko stayed on the bed a little longer, her legs pressed up against her stomach as she rested her chin on her knees. She looked down at the magazine, her expression looked saddened all of the sudden. 

“True Beauty” was seen in bold red letters, the models in the magazine were slim, tall, curvy, _beautiful_. Himiko felt weird about how her body looked compared to theirs. Even though she was in her twenties, she still didn’t look that mature. Some people still assumed she was a minor whenever they took a look at her, which made her feel less confident about her body. She gripped the magazine in her hand as she thought about it, “What does he think?” She asked herself. 

His opinion mattered, if he thought her body was pleasing then maybe it is. But, what if he thinks it’s not? What if he doesn’t like her body? Himiko started to panic inside her head, the thought of Kokichi not liking her or her body. The idea that he didn’t like her body haunted her and she hated it, these small insecurities, she didn’t even know she had, had quickly crept it’s way up into her mind.

“Himiko! You coming?” Kokichi yelled from the bathroom. Himiko quickly put the magazine away, took her clothes out, and ran out the door.

When she walked into the bathroom, Kokichi was already in the tub soaking in the warm water. “You finally showed up. I thought you fell asleep or something.” He said with a cheeky smile on his face.

“Nyehehe.. I was just busy thinking about stuff,” As she said that she began taking off her shirt. Kokichi watched her with a raised brow.

“What kinds of stuff?”

“Um.. stuff? I don’t know how to explain it.” She said nervously.

“Mmhm.. stuff.. Stuff,” Kokichi repeated the word a few more times before shrugging it off. “Well, I hope you got your 'stuff' sorted out.”

“Let's not worry about stuff right now Kichi. Right now, I just want to soak in a nice warm bath with you,” She said as she finished taking off the rest of her garments and putting them in the clothes bin. She dipped her toes in the water, it wasn’t too hot, it was a nice and warm temperature. Just how she liked it. She slid into the tub, letting the water engulf her body. The warmth surrounding her was comforting to her, it made her forget about her earlier worries.

Himiko sat on one side of the tub, while Kokichi stayed on the other side. She closed her eyes to relax, she thought about Kokichi and all the great times they’ve spent together, she thought about how much she loved him and how much he cared for her. She remembered every little moment they’d spent together during the nights when she was scared or when Kokichi was despondent about his past. They were there for each other, they truly cared for one another, there was no doubt there. _Doubt._ She doubted herself earlier. Her body. She had doubts about her body. 

She began wondering, _Was her body ‘beautiful’? Did she think it was beautiful? Did Kokichi think it was beautiful? What does he think about her body? She's naked right now._ She opens her eye to see Kokichi staring at her like he's thinking about something.

_She’s naked in front of him! What does he think about her naked body?! He hasn’t said anything to her when she got fully undressed. Is he disgusted? Please don’t tell me he’s disgusted.’_

“Himiko.”

Her thoughts quickly got cut off short, as if she was caught by surprise a small ‘ah’ escaped her lips.

“H-huh?”

“Stop thinking about _stuff_. Kay?” 

_Stop thinking about stuff? Stop thinking about.. Stuff? He doesn’t even know what stuff is and he somehow knows I’m thinking about stuff._

“Sorry..”

“Don’t apologize, just, try to enjoy the bath.”

Himiko nodded her head as she looked down at the water. Her legs cramped up to her chest, her knees poking out of the water. It’s not like there wasn’t enough room for her to stretch her legs out in the tub, she just didn’t feel comfortable enough with her legs to stretch them out, her slender legs, she began to feel disgusted. ‘ _When did she start to dislike her body so much?’_

Kokichi suddenly stood up, water dripping from off his body. Himiko looked up at him, a bit flustered, but she didn’t look away from him.

“I’ll help you wash up, come on.” He grabbed her rag from off the rack and slathered it with soap. Himiko stood up as well, she self-consciously held her arms to cover her chest. Kokichi noticed this and ushered her to him. He guided her arms away from her and held her hands, he couldn’t help but smile at her. She must be blind to not notice how much he admires her, every part of her, he loved. Even the parts she found ugly about herself, he seemed to love so much. He trailed kisses from her hand to her arm, and then her neck. Until finally, he placed a firm kiss on her lips. 

He smiled at her as he stared into her eyes, “You don’t have to tell me everything, but let me know what's bothering you Himiko.”

_What’s bothering me? Tell him what’s been bothering me? Yeah, I should tell him. See what he thinks._ “Kokichi... What do you think about my body?”

“Your body?” She slowly nodded her head, avoiding eye contact with him. 

“I just think.. there’s something wrong with my body. That it’s not pleasing enough to look at. So I need to know, I need to know what you think about it.” She said, her voice sounding weak.

Kokichi didn’t say anything, he remained silent as he looked at her. _He looked.. Angry? Is he disappointed? He’s disappointed, isn’t he.._

“I don’t know why I think there's something wrong with the way my body looks. And I know, It’s pretty stupid for me to think that-”

“You’re right. It is stupid, it’s really stupid for you to think that there’s something wrong with your body Himiko. Why would you think that?”

“It’s just.. I don’t know why it happened so suddenly, but I started to realize how my body looks. It’s not that attractive when you think about it. But I didn't want to fully believe that, So that’s why I need to know what you think.”

“Does my opinion even matter Himiko?”

“Yes, it does!”

“It doesn't if you can’t see for yourself that your body is fine the way it is,” She looked down at the water, “ _My body is fine the way it is?”_ She asked herself.

“Himiko, You shouldn’t think of yourself like that, and you don’t need me to tell you that.” 

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. He rested his chin on top of her head, “If you want to know what I think of you, I think you're beautiful. That’s not a lie, I seriously mean it.” He pulled back a bit to look at her, she had tears running down her cheeks. He took his hand and began wiping her cheeks, despite her already having water on her face from the bathwater. 

_Kokichi wanted to make her feel beautiful, but even he didn’t know how to do that. But him being there to help Himiko with this insecurity of hers, that was enough for her. She already began to feel a little better about herself, and he’d help her grow comfortable with herself, her body._

He cupped her cheeks giving her a warm, affectionate kiss. When he pulled away from her lips, he took a moment to admire her. Both probably haven’t even fully realized it, but yes, they both were still naked in front of each other. Himiko was the first to realize this as she felt embarrassed under his gaze.

“Uh.. The bath is starting to get a bit cold Kichi.” Himiko said, cutting through the silence.

“Hmm, you’re right. Well then, let's not waste any more time, Himiko!” He pulled the drain plug from out the drain.

“W-what are you doing?”

“What does it look like? I'm going to add some hot water to the tub. Now let's hurry up and wash each other already! The faster we get this over with, the faster I can nuzzle all up under you!” He said beaming at her with a smile.

“Shouldn’t it be the other way around?”

“Huh? I don’t mind you being the big spoon tonight, besides, being the little spoon isn’t so bad.”

“Wait. Really?!” Himiko asked enthusiastically as she held up her fist.

“Of course not! That was a lie! Nee-heehee,” He laughed as he sat down back into the water, he took her hand to help her down as she sat in between him. He looked down at her, pouting out her lips, he sighed before rubbing her head gently. 

“Or maybe that was a lie too? Who knows? Well anyway, we’ll figure out what will happen tonight after our bath.” he paused before smiling down at her, “A nice, warm, relaxing, comfortable bath. For just the two of us.”

  
  
  
  
 _“Learn to love your imperfections, love yourself._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something I've never really written before, writing about a topic that's sensitive to me and some others. 
> 
> I'm breaching out of my comfort zone for this one! :D
> 
> It was pretty difficult as I have no experience in what couples do during bath time, but I'm sure some wholesome couples just wash off and sometimes even play around in the tube. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed the read, and please, always remember, to love yourself every day!


End file.
